Session 10
"THE HONEYMOON FESTIVAL?!!" Corrin knew all about it. Blame it on the Red Wizards, or their preoccupation with stamping out every torch they ever find, but he knew they had to move at once. Money, fame, and the chance to try a bunch of different alcoholic beverages was on the line here. Luckily, Jocelyn had done most of the preparing, and the cart was loaded with supplies, different foods, and of course, their Shire Bock, saved just for today. The trip itself was quiet, but relaxed. Corrin was confident his beer would stand up against any challenger. His thoughts were disrupted just as the party approached the treeline, as a lone boy jumped from his cover and held out a wooden sword. "This road belongs to the He-Man Woman Haters Club! Pay up!" Corrin admired his courage, and seeing nothing of value on the boy, let him go about his business. He also admired Garrus for playing along, and to Liev for showing remarkable restraint. Scrambling to hide the coins he was tossed, the filthy boy disappeared back into the treeline, so quickly that even Corrin had trouble following. Arriving without incident at the Choosy Begger, he and the rest of the party find the tavern almost empty. Knowing the bartender knew more than she let on, Corrin plays along. He watches Lysander and Garrus employ three rough looking merchants, down on their luck. A strange horse, some heavy "lifting", and a secret door later, they arrive at the festival. Corrin, and his new friend Cursh, go immediately to work. Cursh has been pushing for his famous chutney, knowing its the perfect pair to the halfling's drink. Their victory is all but assured. Corrin recognizes many faces from previous festivals. Last year's festival winner, The Yawning Rabbit, is not too far away either. Dalkon, the owner, casually lifts a keg, and goes to work chopping herbs. Corrin knows whatever he's working on, it shouldn't be underestimated. Corrin suddenly feels eyes burning into the back of his head, and sees none other than Baird, his brother from the same mother. The festival explodes for a brief moment, as companions and employees alike restrain the two contentious halflings (Tharak restrains him with one hand, but makes it look like a struggle out of respect). Arguing won't hurt their chances, but if either called the other's bluff, physical combat would immediately disqualify them. They silently agree to let their craft decide who's the better man. Corrin still finds time to enjoy the festival, letting his newly hired slaves do most of the busy work. He and the party unravel the mystery of the six riddles. They revel in the stomping of an unusually well spoken troll named Bob. Corrin even wins the great cheese race, sprinting faster than he knew he was even capable of. His victory is just one of many, as his chutney, dessert, Shire Bock combo, along with the party's willingness to participate in the festival games, easily finds themselves in the finals of the competition. All that remains is the mystery event. One more task to secure a review in the prestigious "Polyhedron Review", the golden towel, and of course, money. Lots of money. Karaoke? WTF is karaoke? Pepik Janda, sole writer for the PR, explains the rules. Corrin eyes each member of his party, thinks back to all the drunken singing around the campfire, all the times he danced without meaning to, all the sequined costumes he keeps in his bag hidden from the prying eyes of his companions, all led up to this moment. The flames dim, the warhammers strum, and Corrin and his friends put on a show that will never NOT be mentioned as an icebreaker on first dates for years to come. The crowd storms the stage, puts our thief on their shoulders (golden towel in hand) and an 80's close credits theme immediately starts playing. Credits roll. Category:Episodes